The amount of media available to users has grown tremendously in the last few years. Users need an efficient and flexible system to find desired media. Specifically, users not only need a way to search for media assets that they desire to consume, but also a way of automatically differentiating media that is of interest to a user from media that is not of interest to the user. Current media guidance systems provide users with different search options so that users are able to find media assets based on user input. However, current systems are not flexible enough to be able to process information input by the user in different ways depending on information types with which the user's inputs are associated. Furthermore, current systems are unable to override how the information is processed according to those information types under specific conditions.